Summer Times
by zappy3
Summary: OS relatant ce qu'il se passe dans la tête de Kate à chaque fin de saison, pendant l'été et au début de la saison suivante, ma façon de combler les trous laissés par les hiatus. post 4x23 AU car écrit avant visionnage de la promo


**Summer Times**

**2009**

« C'est à propos de votre mère »

A ces mots Kate eu un mouvement de recul comme s'il venait de la frapper, elle fut parcourue d'un frisson alors que se bousculaient dans sa tête des émotions trop diverses pour qu'elle arrive à les identifier toutes, au nombre desquelles, précédant toutes les autres, bref, fugace, l'espoir, espoir qu'il lui apporte la piste qu'elle avait cherchée durant de si longues années, espoir qu'il ait réussi à débloquer l'affaire, espoir que peut-être elle arriverait enfin à trouver le meurtrier de sa mère. Tout de suite après, succédant à ce premier sentiment qui avait à peine eu le temps de naitre dans son esprit, la peur, peur de la nouvelle qu'il avait à lui annoncer, peur surtout de sa réaction initiale, peur d'avoir, ne serait-ce que l'espace d'un instant songé à se replonger dans ce dossier, peur d'avoir envisagé de se relancer dans cette enquête qui avait failli la détruire. La confusion apparut ensuite, comment avait-il en si peu de temps réussi là ou elle, membre effectif de la police avait échoué si complétement, elle avait appris au fil de l'année écoulée qu'il était bien plus perspicace qu'elle ne l'avait d'abord pensé, et bien souvent d'une grande utilité sur les enquêtes qu'elle menait, elle avait appris à prendre en compte son avis, même farfelu, à apprécier la perspective nouvelle qu'il apportait, néanmoins elle était surprise cette fois, profondément surprise même. L'espace d'un instant, sa curiosité faillit l'emporter et elle fut à deux doigts de lui demander quelle était cette découverte tellement importante qu'il venait de faire. Mais, écrasant cette curiosité naissante, dominant ce complexe tableau émotionnel, vint la colère. Pour qui se prenait-t-il ? Elle lui avait pourtant clairement dit qu'elle ne souhaitait pas qu'il touche à ce dossier, elle avait vu l'expression de son visage quand elle lui avait demandé de laisser tomber, quand elle lui avait expliqué pourquoi elle ne voulait plus en entendre parler, y avait lu de la compréhension, de la compassion, elle avait cru qu'il avait entendu ses arguments, qu'il lâcherait l'affaire. Pourtant il se tenait là, devant elle, le visage grave et inquiet, attendant et craignant visiblement sa réaction, réaction qui tardait à venir, elle-même ne sachant pas laquelle adopter. Parvenant finalement à reprendre le contrôle de son corps et de ses pensées, elle ouvrit la bouche, dut s'y reprendre à deux fois puis articula lentement, très calmement : « Castle, cet arrangement qui vous permettait de me suivre sur mes enquêtes, il prend fin maintenant, je me fiche de savoir ce que diront Montgomery, ou le maire, ou je ne sais quelle personne parmi vos amis haut-placés, c'est terminé » Sans attendre sa réponse, toujours très calmement elle se détourna, alla saluer Will, ne répondant à son interrogation silencieuse par un sourire forcé et un léger signe de tête. Sortant à nouveau de la chambre elle s'aperçut que Castle n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce depuis qu'elle avait mis fin à leur conversation quelques instants plus tôt, ignorant son regard suppliant elle le dépassa sans lui accorder un regard et quitta l'hôpital. Ce ne fut qu'une fois rentrée chez elle qu'elle s'autorisa à libérer le flux d'émotions qu'elle avait tenté tant bien que mal de retenir, se laissant tomber sur son canapé, les poings serrés elle laissa couler ses larmes. Elle revit mentalement les photos de sa mère, gisant dans son propre sang dans une allée sombre, tandis que les commentaires présents sur le rapport d'autopsie surgissaient dans son esprit, froids, détachés, cruellement objectifs. Elle revécut le calvaire qu'avaient été ses premières années dans la police, pleines de nuits blanches passées au commissariat à lire et relire ce dossier, entrecoupées de pleurs et de crises d'angoisse. Elle maudit Castle encore et encore pour avoir osé ramener le sujet sur le tapis. Elle se maudit cent fois plus pour l'avoir repoussé et ne pas avoir recherché un réconfort qu'il aurait surement été plus que ravi de lui offrir. Elle dormit très peu cette nuit-là et les suivantes, ne sombrant dans un sommeil agité que pour en être tirée quelques heures plus tard par un cauchemar dans lequel elle voyait sa mère, le visage dur, lui reprocher d'avoir échoué, d'avoir abandonné. Les semaines passant, elle devait retrouver petit à petit le sommeil, réussir à relever les barrières mentales qu'elle s'était forgées au fil des années, reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions, mais elle ne devait jamais tout à fait oublier le regard plein d'inquiétude et de sollicitude de Richard Castle alors qu'il l'informait de ses découvertes, pas plus qu'elle ne devait oublier son air blessé lorsqu'elle avait mis fin à leur collaboration.

Après l'incident, la vie au commissariat reprit son cours comme si rien ne s'était passé, Castle ne se montra plus et contrairement à ce à quoi elle s'attendait, Montgomery ne fit aucune remarque à ce sujet. La jeune femme fit de son mieux pour se convaincre qu'elle était ravie d'être enfin débarrassée de cet écrivain ennuyant qu'on lui avait imposé contre son gré. Cependant, malgré tous ses efforts Richard Castle semblait ne jamais vouloir quitter ses pensées, elle s'attendait en permanence à entendre une théorie farfelue lorsqu'elle était à court d'idée sur une affaire, à apercevoir l'éclat de deux yeux bleus rieurs fixés sur elle lorsqu'elle levait le nez de sa paperasse, avait encore le réflexe de saisir son téléphone pour l'appeler à chaque nouveau meurtre. Plusieurs fois au cours de l'été elle avait hésité à simplement enlever le numéro de ses contacts, s'était ravisée au dernier moment sans pouvoir s'expliquer pourquoi. Ce fut après une de ces tentatives avortées que Montgomery vint lui annoncer, d'un ton qui ne souffrait aucune contradiction, que Richard Castle reviendrait le lendemain au commissariat pour préparer la promo de son roman, il lui annonça en même temps qu'elle aurait à donner une interview aux journalistes à propos du rôle qu'elle avait tenu dans l'élaboration dudit livre. L'agacement que Kate ressentit à l'annonce de cette deuxième nouvelle ne fut pas tout à fait suffisant pour qu'elle omette de noter le bref sentiment d'excitation et de joie qu'elle avait éprouvé en apprenant le retour même temporaire de l'écrivain. Une fois de plus elle dû lutter pour se rappeler la raison qui l'avait poussée à mettre fin à leur arrangement, les raisons qui avaient fait qu'elle n'en avait même pas voulu du tout au départ. Malgré tous ses efforts elle ne put empêcher son cœur de faire un bond le lendemain à la vue de l'écrivain, pas plus qu'elle ne put contrôler le profond agacement qu'elle ressentit en le voyant jouer les playboys le temps du photoshoot qui devait promouvoir _Heat Wave_, agacement qu'elle ne sut trop expliquer d'ailleurs, elle connaissait depuis longtemps la réputation de playboy de Castle et n'aurait certainement pas dû s'énerver en le voyant poser ainsi pour un photographe. Et malgré tous les efforts qu'elle avait faits au cours de l'été pour se persuader qu'elle se portait bien mieux sans lui pour suivre chacun de ses faits et gestes, elle ne put s'empêcher d'être touchée par ses excuses, touchée par son air si sérieux, par son regard inquiet ou manquait la lueur malicieuse qu'on y lisait habituellement, par sa sincérité dont elle ne douta pas un instant. Ne prenant qu'un bref moment de réflexion elle ouvrit la bouche, sans être tout à fait sure de ce qu'elle comptait dire avant que les mots ne franchissent ses lèvres, « Castle… A demain ».

**2010**

Elle le regarda s'éloigner au bras de son ex-femme, essayant de retenir les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Elle avait été sur le point d'accepter son invitation à passer un week-end dans les Hamptons avec lui, sur le point de lui avouer qu'elle éprouvait pour lui des sentiments plus forts que de l'amitié, ou le respect que l'on voue à un collègue. Se mordant la lèvre elle se traita intérieurement d'idiote, heureusement que Gina les avait interrompus avant qu'elle n'ait l'occasion de lui dire ce qu'elle ressentait lui évitant par la même occasion de se ridiculiser. Visiblement il n'avait pas eu de mal à trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour l'accompagner et à en juger par son attitude, Gina et lui ne se contenteraient pas d'un week-end entre amis. Clairement l'invitation n'avait pas revêtu autant d'importance à ses yeux qu'elle n'en avait eu pour elle. Cela n'aurait pas dû l'étonner après tout, il était Richard Castle, il n'avait jamais eu de mal à se trouver une bimbo pour passer du bon temps. Furieuse Kate attrapa sa veste et quitta le commissariat aussi vite qu'elle le put pour éviter les regards désolés que lui lançaient ses collègues et amis. Le lundi suivant elle revint travailler comme si de rien était, ignorant les interrogations silencieuses de ses collègues, s'efforçant d'éviter autant que possible de poser son regard sur la chaise vide de l'écrivain, d'oublier l'absence de café sur son bureau le matin, chassant de ses pensées son sourire et l'éclat de ses yeux bleus. Elle ne parvint pas cependant à empêcher son cœur de sauter un battement chaque fois que, entendant son téléphone sonner elle espérait l'espace d'une fraction de seconde que ce soit lui.

Deux mois avaient passé depuis le départ de l'écrivain lorsque Lanie lui proposa, ou plutôt lui imposa de sortir un peu pour se changer les idées après une enquête difficile. Kate n'était pas dupe, elle avait bien conscience que son amie s'inquiétait pour elle et voulait seulement la pousser à oublier Castle par tous les moyens possibles, elle n'en accepta pas moins la proposition elle avait effectivement eu une semaine difficile au cours de laquelle l'absence de l'écrivain s'était faite particulièrement sentir et l'idée n'était après tout pas mauvaise, elle avait besoin de tourner la page, de tirer un trait sur ce qui aurait pu être entre Castle et elle et qui ne serait apparemment jamais. Visiblement, si on en jugeait par le fait que l'écrivain n'avait même pas jugé bon de l'appeler elle pouvait aussi tirer un trait sur leur partenariat de toute façon.

Ce soir-là il ne fallut pas longtemps à Lanie pour que, l'alcool aidant, elle se mette à rire un peu trop fort à toutes les remarques de Kate, drôles ou pas. Celle-ci leva les yeux au ciel d'un air faussement exaspéré lorsqu'elle la vit accepter l'invitation d'un beau garçon, sans doute un peu trop alcoolisé lui aussi. Elle était tellement occupée à observer son amie, un sourire amusé aux lèvres qu'elle ne vit pas tout de suite l'homme qui venait de s'assoir près d'elle. Celui-ci du se racler la gorge pour qu'elle le remarque, pointant son verre vide il lui adressa un sourire charmant : « Je peux vous offrir un verre? ».

La soirée passa sans même qu'elle s'en rende compte, absorbée qu'elle était dans la conversation. Josh, puisque tel était le nom de son interlocuteur, en plus d'avoir un sourire magnifique, s'était révélé charmant, drôle et cultivé, ils s'étaient découvert des passions communes pour les motos et les romans policiers notamment. Ainsi lorsqu'il lui tendit son numéro, lui proposant de l'appeler si elle voulait prendre un café dans les jours à venir elle n'hésita qu'à peine. Elle n'avait pas encore laissé derrière elle le fiasco du début de l'été mais Josh lui plaisait vraiment et après tout elle voulait tirer un trait sur ce qui aurait ou n'aurait pas pu se passer entre Castle et elle, le choix était donc vite fait. Deux semaines plus tard, ils échangeaient leur premier baiser devant la porte de son appartement après un diner en tête à tête, ce soir-là Kate alla se coucher avec un sourire aux lèvres qu'elle n'avait plus eut depuis le moment où Castle avait quitté le commissariat au bras de Gina presque trois mois auparavant.

Même après avoir commencé à sortir avec Josh, Kate ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer chaque fois qu'elle décrochait le téléphone que ce soit Castle, elle ressentait encore un pincement au cœur chaque fois que quelqu'un mentionnait l'écrivain, elle avait beau essayer de le cacher elle avait conscience qu'aucun de ses collègues n'était dupe, elle voyait bien les efforts qu'ils faisaient pour éviter le sujet, en tout cas en sa présence. Elle avait beau se dire qu'elle était avec Josh désormais, que l'écrivain n'aurait pas dû lui manquer autant elle ne parvenait pas à se raisonner. Elle était déçue aussi, blessée, il avait dit qu'il serait de retour à l'automne et non seulement il n'était pas là mais il n'avait même pas daigné appeler, quatre mois qu'il était parti et elle n'avait eu aucune nouvelle. Elle avait pourtant pensé qu'ils étaient devenus plus que de simples collègues au cours de l'année précédente, elle le considérait comme un ami et même plus comme son partenaire, avec tout ce que cela impliquait dans ce milieu. Elle aurait été prête à tout pour le protéger, le soutenir en toute circonstance, quoiqu'il arrive, et il ne prenait même pas la peine de lui passer un simple coup de fil. En apprenant, par pur hasard qu'il était en ville pour une séance de dédicace sans qu'il ait fait le moindre effort pour la recontacter elle eut l'impression que quelqu'un venait de la frapper. Elle dut lutter pour conserver le contrôle d'elle-même, tristesse et colère se mélangeant dans son esprit, lui coupant la respiration et elle dut se mordre la lèvre pour contenir la rage qu'elle sentait monter en elle. Plus tard, la surprise qu'elle eut en le trouvant sur une scène de crime, debout près de la victime ne dura que quelques secondes tant elle était en colère contre lui. Une part d'elle se réjouit de cette situation qui lui permettait de se défouler quelque peu sur lui, de lui faire comprendre peut-être à quel point il l'avait blessée cette fois. La blessure était pire encore que celle qu'il lui avait causée l'été précédent en reprenant l'affaire de sa mère, cette fois la trahison était d'autant plus dure à encaisser qu'elle le considérait comme son partenaire, qu'elle lui avait accordé pleinement sa confiance. Elle était bien déterminée à ne pas lui pardonner cette nouvelle trahison, ne cédant pas à ses arguments elle lui fit clairement comprendre qu'elle ne se laisserait plus avoir. Elle n'avait pas prévu qu'elle le retrouverait une nouvelle fois à la scène de crime suivante, dans une position presque similaire à la première fois. Kate ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il jouait volontairement avec ses nerfs, retournant le couteau dans la plaie encore une fois, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de retenir difficilement un sourire devant ses arguments farfelus, « c'est un signe que nous envoie l'univers pour nous dire qu'il nous faut travailler ensemble pour résoudre cette affaire ». Un signe de l'univers vraiment ? Il n'avait donc pas trouvé mieux que ça ? Attendrie malgré elle, elle se retrouva à accepter sa participation sur une enquête, encore une fois, sans même se rendre complétement compte de ce qu'elle faisait, Richard Castle avait définitivement un effet sur elle qui la dépassait. Le pire étant que quelque part, elle qui tenait tant à garder le contrôle de ses émotions en toute circonstance, elle aimait ça, cette façon qu'il avait de la désarmer, d'abaisser ses barrières, d'un regard, d'une plaisanterie, ce pouvoir qu'il avait de la mettre à nu, cette capacité qui n'appartenait qu'à lui.

Elle avait fait exprès de le laisser gagner le pari, tout en sachant que ça voulait dire qu'elle devrait le reprendre comme partenaire, si elle était tout à fait honnête avec elle-même elle avait fait exprès de le laisser gagner le pari PARCE QUE ça voulait dire qu'elle devrait le reprendre comme partenaire. Malgré ce qu'elle s'était promis en l'arrêtant au début de l'enquête elle lui avait pardonné, encore une fois. Elle n'était pas sure de savoir quand exactement ce pardon était survenu, lorsqu'elle l'avait revu pour la première fois depuis des mois, debout près d'un cadavre une arme à la main et qu'elle avait malgré tout éprouvé au fond d'elle de la peur à l'idée d'être obligée de le mettre sous les barreaux ? Lorsqu'il lui avait souri pendant qu'elle l'interrogeait, de ce sourire charmeur qu'elle aimait tant, détournant un instant la conversation et la déstabilisant l'espace d'une seconde comme il savait si bien le faire? Lorsqu'il lui avait expliqué que leur rencontre un signe de l'univers lui-même et qu'elle n'avait retenu qu'à grande peine un sourire ? Lorsqu'elle l'avait vu arriver et déposer un café sur son bureau pour la première fois depuis des mois ? Elle n'aurait su le dire mais finalement cela importait peu, la seule chose qui comptait c'était que l'univers semblait vouloir qu'ils recommencent à travailler ensemble, encore une fois, et cette fois elle était prête à lui donner un coup de pouce.

**2011**

Kate ne put s'empêcher de sourire quand elle le vit entrer, oubliant où elle se trouvait, oubliant son petit ami qui murmurait des mots de réconfort à son oreille, oubliant le ballet incessant des infirmières, la douleur à peine supportable, signe que la dernière dose de morphine qu'elle avait reçue cesserait bientôt totalement de faire effet. L'espace d'un instant elle ne vit que lui, prêtant à peine attention à Josh qui s'éclipsait en lui promettant de revenir le plus vite possible. Son sourire s'effaça rapidement cependant quand elle remarqua les cernes sous les yeux de son partenaire, la peur, l'inquiétude qui hantaient son regard, remplaçant la lueur espiègle qui animait d'ordinaire ses yeux bleus. Elle sentit soudain son courage la quitter, fut à deux doigts d'abandonner le rôle qu'elle avait si soigneusement préparé, hésita l'espace d'un instant à s'ouvrir à lui, à lui demander de la prendre dans ses bras tant elle avait besoin du réconfort que lui seul pouvait lui apporter, elle aurait tant aimé, ne serait-ce qu'un moment se laisser aller, lui confier la peur, la douleur, la frustration qu'elle ressentait en cet instant. Elle se retint juste à temps cependant, elle ne pouvait pas craquer devant lui et encore moins lui révéler qu'elle l'avait entendu ce jour-là, qu'elle l'avait entendu lui dire qu'il l'aimait, qu'elle avait lu la dans ses yeux la confusion, la peur qu'il avait de la perdre et l'amour inconditionnel qu'il lui portait alors qu'elle gisait là, au milieu du cimetière, à l'enterrement de l'homme qui avait été comme un père pour elle, incapable de bouger, de parler, luttant pour garder les yeux ouverts, pour lui, parce qu'il la suppliait de rester éveillée, de rester avec lui. La vérité était qu'elle ne savait pas du tout comment réagir à ce qu'elle avait entendu ce jour-là. Il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait, Richard Castle lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait, le même Richard Castle qui un an plutôt partait en vacances avec son ex-femme en lui brisant le cœur. Et il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait alors même qu'il la croyait en train de mourir, avait-il réagit ainsi sous l'effet de la panique, impulsivement sans songer aux conséquences, pensait-il vraiment ce qu'il avait dit ? En se souvenant de l'expression de l'écrivain alors qu'il prononçait ces mots, elle se dit que surement il était sincère, oui c'était bien de l'amour qu'elle avait lu dans ses yeux, ou avait cru lire, après tout elle n'était pas vraiment en état d'analyser la situation à ce moment-là… Quoiqu'il en soit elle ne voulait pas avoir à prendre de décisions à cet instant précis de sa vie, pas alors que Montgomery venait de mourir en tentant de la protéger, que l'affaire de sa mère devenait de plus en plus obscure, qu'un tueur professionnel cherchait à la tuer, qu'elle venait de se prendre une balle en pleine poitrine. Pas à cet instant où elle ne pouvait même pas penser clairement à cause de la tonne de médicaments qu'elle était supposée avaler à longueur de journée, cet instant où le plus petit mouvement, ne fut-ce même que respirer la laissait abrutie de fatigue et à deux doigts de s'évanouir sous l'effet de la douleur. Elle savait que si elle lui disait qu'elle l'avait entendu il attendrait une réponse ou au moins une réaction de sa part, elle savait aussi qu'elle n'était pas en mesure de les lui donner. Pour cette raison elle avait décidé de lui mentir, elle se détestait d'avance pour cela mais elle n'avait pas le choix, sans compter que si elle en croyait ce que les médecins lui avait dit, une longue et difficile convalescence l'attendait et aussi tentant que fut le fait de l'avoir à ses côtés pour surmonter cette épreuve elle n'était pas sure de vouloir qu'il la voie ainsi, lui qui ne cessait de lui répéter à quel point il admirait sa force et son courage, elle savait qu'il ne la jugerait pas bien sûr mais elle n'était pas sure d'être prête à se montrer si vulnérable devant lui. Sans compter que le tireur d'élite qui avait failli la tuer était encore en liberté, il en avait encore après elle très certainement et l'écrivain avait déjà essayé une fois de s'interposer entre elle et une balle, c'était déjà une fois de trop, elle ne serait pas en mesure de le protéger avant un bon moment. Pour toutes ces raisons elle se devait de l'éloigner. A contre cœur elle débita son mensonge, sentant son cœur se serrer en lisant dans le regard de son partenaire à quel point ses mots le blessaient, prit la pleine mesure du mal qu'elle venait de lui faire en constatant qu'il ne protesterait pas devant sa demande de ne pas essayer de la contacter. Après avoir regardé Castle quitter la pièce, Kate ferma les yeux et s'autorisa à verser quelques larmes silencieuses.

« Josh… »

« Kate… Je te l'ai dit je peux prendre un mois de congé le temps que tu récupères, je te rappelle que je suis médecin et que tu vas avoir besoin de quelqu'un pour prendre soin de toi pendant quelques temps tu le sais… Et je suis ton petit ami par-dessus le marché si ça signifie quelque chose pour toi, ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais jamais dormi chez toi en plus… »

« Passer une nuit chez moi de temps à autre et venir t'installer un mois chez moi sont deux choses complétement différentes Josh… Et je te l'ai dit mon père s'est déjà proposé. C'est mieux pour tout le monde comme ça parce que… parce que je sais à quel point ton travail compte pour toi, tu n'as pas besoin de prendre un mois de congé pour jouer les infirmières »

Kate s'était mordu la langue, se retenant à grand peine de crier « parce que je n'en peux plus de dépendre de quelqu'un pour tout, parce que je ne suis même pas sure d'être capable de me lever pour traverser cette pièce toute seule et que je ne supporte plus que tu surveilles tous mes faits et gestes comme si j'allais me briser d'un instant à l'autre, parce que chaque fois que tu me touches, chaque fois que tes lèvres se posent sur les miennes je pense à un autre, parce que chaque fois que tu me dis je t'aime ça me ramène à ce jour où j'ai failli mourir et où Castle m'a dit ces mêmes mots, parce que je culpabilise à chaque fois que cela se produit, parce que je ne te mérite pas, je ne mérite pas que tu sois aux petits soins pour moi alors que j'aimerais que Castle soit là à mes côtés à ta place, parce que je ne suis pas amoureuse de toi ». Elle ne dit rien de tout cela cependant, Josh était quelqu'un de bien, elle s'en voulait de le repousser, s'en voulait de ne pas réussir à éprouver pour lui les sentiments qu'une femme est censée éprouver pour son petit ami, chaque fois que l'image de Castle traversait son esprit alors qu'elle était supposée profiter de la présence de son homme elle culpabilisait un peu plus, le repoussait un peu plus. Elle savait qu'elle se montrait injuste avec lui, qu'elle se devait de mettre un terme à cette relation.

« Josh écoute… »

Avant qu'elle ait le temps d'aller plus loin, il eut un petit sourire désabusé, se passant une main dans les cheveux, il soupira : « Tu t'apprêtes à rompre avec moi hein… » Ce n'était même pas une question.

Devant son air surpris il reprit avec un petit rire « Kate, depuis que… depuis le début de l'été tu me repousses de plus en plus, tu t'ouvres de moins en moins à moi, je ne suis pas idiot, c'est à cause de ton écrivain ? »

« Non… C'est juste que, avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé ces derniers temps, je crois que j'ai besoin de temps pour faire le point… seule. » Elle ne mentait pas, n'ayant pas encore décidé, ou même eut le temps de réfléchir à la déclaration de Castle, elle avait vraiment besoin de faire le point, de prendre le temps de décider ce qu'elle voulait faire de cette révélation.

Ils restèrent silencieux un instant, Josh semblant sur le point d'ajouter quelque chose, finalement ils se quittèrent sur un sourire et quelques politesses. Kate sentit bien un peu d'amertume dans le ton de son interlocuteur mais ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement en constatant qu'il ne lui compliquerait pas la tâche, si la décision de mettre un terme à leur relation s'était imposée naturellement à elle, elle ne l'avait pas prise de gaieté de cœur non plus, elle appréciait réellement Josh et la dernière chose dont elle avait besoin à cet instant était qu'une rupture difficile vienne compliquer sa vie, déjà mise sens dessus dessous par les évènements récents. Fermant les yeux elle sourit légèrement, d'un sourire sans joie, tournant mentalement la page et se préparant à affronter seule le reste des démons qu'avait réveillés en elle la fusillade.

Kate contemplait la pièce sans la voir, jouant nerveusement avec la bague de sa mère, entièrement concentrée sur sa propre respiration, se forçant à prendre de grandes inspirations et s'efforçant de garder son calme, le psychologue qu'elle avait été obligée de voir tout l'été et le médecin ayant enfin donné leur feu vert, elle comptait bien récupérer son badge et se remettre au travail le plus rapidement possible, après l'été qu'elle venait de passer elle avait juste hâte de reprendre une vie normale, de pouvoir enfin avancer et laisser tout ça derrière elle. Dire que les mois qui venaient de s'écouler avaient été difficiles eut été un euphémisme. Physiquement bien sur la convalescence avait été éprouvante et frustrante, chaque séance de thérapie la laissant un peu plus meurtrie et plus découragée, mais la torture avait surtout été mentale. Il y avait eu la frustration d'abord, frustration de devoir dépendre des autres pour accomplir même les gestes les plus simples de la vie quotidienne, frustration de ne pas pouvoir être au commissariat à aider ses amis et collègues à retrouver le tueur d'élite qui avait failli la tuer, frustration chaque fois que son thérapeute mettait fin à une session décevante, insistant sur le fait qu'elle ne devait pas dépasser ses limites si elle voulait guérir, frustration lorsqu'elle surprenait son père en train de la regarder d'un air inquiet ou de choisir ses mots avec soin en lui parlant comme si le moindre geste, la moindre parole en trop pouvait la briser. Il y avait eu la peur ensuite, même si elle ne l'aurait admis pour rien au monde, Kate avait d'abord été terrorisée à la seule idée de sortir à découvert dans un endroit un peu dégagé, des flash-backs de ce qu'il s'était passé à l'enterrement de Montgomery explosant alors dans sa tête sans qu'elle puisse les en chasser, l'empêchant de penser à autre chose, la laissant tremblante et figée de terreur. A cette peur panique des endroits à découverts s'ajoutaient tout un tas d'inquiétudes, plus facilement maitrisables mais tout aussi désagréables, craintes que son inactivité forcée lui laissait tout loisir de ressasser encore et encore. Elle avait peur pour Ryan et Esposito, lancés à la poursuite d'un tireur d'élite, peur pour Castle, soupçonnant que celui-ci ne devait pas avoir lâché l'affaire aussi facilement et était très certainement à leurs côtés, risquant lui aussi sa vie. Elle avait peur de ne pas se rétablir complétement, de ne pas récupérer toutes ses capacités physiques. Elle avait peur des cauchemars qu'elle faisait chaque nuit ou presque, se revoyant parfois étendue dans l'herbe du cimetière, sentant de nouveau la balle la traverser, revivant l'insupportable explosion de douleur qu'elle avait ressentie alors. D'autres fois sa mère lui apparaissait, une expression pleine de désapprobation sur le visage, lui reprochant d'avoir échoué encore une fois, mais les pires cauchemars étaient ceux où elle voyait Castle se prendre une balle à sa place et où, se précipitant à ses côtés elle ne pouvait que regarder, impuissante, alors que la vie le quittait. Elle se réveillait généralement en sursaut, tremblante et trempée de sueur, des larmes incontrôlables coulant sur ses joues et elle enfouissait alors la tête dans son oreiller, pour pouvoir sangloter en silence des heures entières sans réveiller son père qui dormait dans la pièce à côté. A cela s'étaient rapidement ajoutées les interminables séances chez le psychologue, passage obligatoire si elle voulait espérer récupérer son badge. Au début Kate s'était murée dans un silence buté, se bornant à répéter qu'elle allait bien, refusant de s'ouvrir à cet étranger. Elle avait déjà vu des psys pourtant, elle en avait vu à la mort de sa mère et de nouveau quelques années plus tard lorsque l'enquête sur l'affaire Johanna Beckett avait failli la pousser à bout. Mais c'était différent cette fois, elle était supposée être plus forte, elle avait construit des murs depuis, élevé des barricades, érigé des défenses qui devaient l'empêcher de craquer en public, de dévoiler ses faiblesses aux autres. Ses réticences premières à l'idée de se confier avait pourtant laissé place depuis à une reddition totale, craquant elle avait fini par se dévoiler entièrement, confiant ses peurs et ses faiblesses… et se reprochant d'autant plus ensuite de l'avoir fait. Cependant le pire qu'elle avait eu à affronter cet été-là n'avait pas été la douleur, la peur, les séances de thérapie ou les visites chez le psychologue, le pire avait été son absence, l'absence de son partenaire à ses côtés. A chaque fois qu'elle avait serré les dents pour tenter de contrôler une vague de douleur insoutenable elle avait rêvé qu'il soit là, sa main dans la sienne, la soutenant en silence. A chaque fois qu'elle avait été à deux doigts de faire une attaque de panique elle aurait tout donné pour qu'il soit près d'elle, ses doigts dessinant doucement des cercles sur son dos alors qu'elle essayait désespérément de reprendre le contrôle d'elle-même. A chaque fois qu'elle avait échoué à réaliser un des exercices prescrits par son thérapeute pour sa remise en forme elle l'avait imaginé à ses côtés, un regard plein de tendresse et d'admiration posé sur elle, lui rappelant combien elle était forte, à quel point elle était extraordinaire à ses yeux, la rassurant sur ses capacités et lui assurant silencieusement qu'elle finirait par y arriver. Plusieurs fois au cours de l'été elle avait hésité à l'appeler, renonçant au dernier moment en se forçant à se rappeler les raisons qui l'avaient poussée à le maintenir à l'écart. Pourtant, à cet instant, alors qu'elle contemplait le commissariat, luttant pour garder le contrôle de ses nerfs et trouver le courage de retourner s'assoir à son bureau pour reprendre son travail comme elle l'avait toujours fait, elle sut qu'elle n'y arriverait qu'à une seule et unique condition, elle avait besoin de son partenaire. Elle n'avait toujours pas de réponse à apporter à la déclaration qu'il lui avait faite plusieurs mois auparavant, n'arrivait toujours pas à déterminer ce qu'elle voulait en faire mais elle y travaillait, elle avait cessé de fuir, elle avait admis qu'il avait des sentiments pour elle et elle avait accepté d'essayer de dominer ses propres craintes, un jour elle le savait elle finirait par démêler les sentiments confus que son aveu lui inspirait et elle avait besoin de lui d'ici là, après tout ne lui avait-il pas promis « Always » ?

**2012**

Kate fronça les sourcils, désorientée, ayant oublié l'espace d'un instant où elle se trouvait, elle eut un grand sourire en se rappelant qu'elle était chez Castle, sourire qui s'élargit encore lorsqu'elle constata que sa tête reposait sur la poitrine de l'écrivain et qu'il l'avait inconsciemment entourée de ses bras en un geste protecteur. Se dégageant légèrement elle s'installa de façon à pouvoir le regarder dormir, tendit la main pour remettre en place une mèche rebelle sur son front, effleurant sa joue au passage, comme pour s'assurer qu'il était bien là, que tout cela était bien réel. Elle le sentit tressaillir à son contact, alors qu'il ouvrait péniblement les yeux.

« Kate ? »

« Hey »

« Hey » Il lui adressa un sourire taquin « Dis-moi pour quelqu'un qui trouve ça bizarre quand je la regarde faire de la paperasse… Ça fait combien de temps que tu me regardes dormir ? »

Soudain elle vit son sourire s'effacer, remplacé par une expression horrifiée alors qu'il tendait la main pour effleurer son cou. Elle comprit immédiatement ce qui avait attiré son attention, les bleus laissés par les mains de Maddox lors de leur confrontation sur le toit. Elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir que déjà il était assis près d'elle, parcourant son torse du regard, évaluant les dégâts. Alors qu'il saisissait délicatement sa main, la retournant avec douceur pour examiner les écorchures qu'elle s'était faites en essayant de maintenir sa prise sur le rebord du toit elle vit son visage se fermer, sa mâchoire se contracter et ses yeux s'emplir d'une lueur de pure colère, visiblement il aurait donné cher pour avoir Maddox sous la main à cet instant. Cherchant à croiser son regard elle essaya d'attirer son attention.

« Castle ? Je vais bien »

Et elle eut la surprise de constater qu'elle le pensait vraiment, ayant laissé tomber toutes ses barrières la nuit précédente, elle ne bluffait pas. Ce n'était pas le « je vais bien » qu'elle avait sorti tant de fois à Lanie lorsque celle-ci essayait de l'interroger après que Castle se soit affiché avec une autre bimbo blonde quelques temps auparavant, pas plus que le « je vais bien » qu'elle avait répété encore et encore à Esposito lorsqu'ils avaient eu un tireur d'élite en liberté des mois auparavant. Ce n'était pas le « je vais bien » qu'elle avait lancé à son père entre ses dents serrées l'été précédent lorsqu'il s'était avéré trop protecteur après l'incident du cimetière. Non c'était juste un honnête constat, elle ne mentait pas, n'essayait pas de dissimuler une quelconque faiblesse, elle allait bien, malgré le fait qu'elle avait failli mourir la veille, qu'elle avait dans la foulée donné sa démission, malgré la douleur qui parcourait son corps entier après avoir encaissé les coups de Maddox sur le toit, elle allait bien, ou elle irait bien dans quelques jours, quand les bleus et les courbatures qu'elle sentait dans chacun de ses muscles se seraient estompés. Pour la première fois depuis plus d'un an elle avait l'impression d'avoir pris la bonne décision et elle était heureuse, bien plus heureuse qu'elle ne l'avait été depuis longtemps. Dégageant doucement sa main elle chercha son regard une fois de plus, insistant : « Rick… Je vais bien ».

Rick, elle ne l'avait jamais appelé comme ça, sauf lors de leurs disputes, elle aimait la sensation qu'elle avait en prononçant son prénom, c'était définitivement quelque chose à quoi elle pourrait s'habituer. Elle vit ses yeux s'agrandir en l'entendant l'appeler ainsi, un sourire éclaira le visage de l'écrivain alors qu'il se penchait pour déposer un baiser sur son front, elle ferma les yeux pour savourer le moment et elle songea que oui, elle pourrait vraiment s'habituer à cette situation.


End file.
